Guérison
by Chefnem
Summary: ONE SHOT - Comment se battre pour son monde lorsqu'il s'écroule ? Vous tombez amoureux. incompatible avec PdSM et RdlM, pendant la guerre


**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant ce qui suit.**

**

* * *

  
**

.

Guérison

.

Il ne parlait jamais quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Aucune parole, aucun mot. Pourtant, le silence n'était pas gênant. C'était calme, reposant. Ils appréciaient cela.

On avait concédé à lui donner une chambre individuelle. Il était hors de question qu'il retourne au Manoir, vu qu'il avait tourné le dos à son « camp ». Harry et Ron n'étaient pas encore tout à fait prêts à dormir dans la même pièce que lui. Ce serait prétendre une certaine camaraderie, une confiance, qui n'existait pas, pas encore. Ils avaient besoin d'un peu de temps. Ils ne le rejetaient pas, ils se disputaient de temps en temps mais ce n'était jamais grave. C'était un besoin, quelque chose que la guerre n'avait pas bouleversé, c'était quelque chose de normal. Alors ils l'acceptaient. Ils discutaient parfois pour en apprendre un peu plus sur les Mangemorts, sur leur mentalité. Il parlait comme s'il était encore l'un des leurs, malgré le fait qu'Hermione lui soutenait le contraire. _Tu n'en es pas un. Tu ne l'as jamais vraiment été_, disait-elle. Il ne lui répondait rien, autrement elle en serait blessée. Et il détestait la voir souffrir, surtout pour lui.

Ce n'avait pas été difficile pour lui de tomber amoureux d'elle. Elle était forte, assez pour deux. Sa gentillesse l'avait sauvé. Elle savait que ce n'était pas facile pour lui. Il était devenu un Traître à son sang, et même pire, il avait trahi l'entièreté de sa pure lignée. Il était le fils d'un qui avait été des plus fervents Mangemorts et il avait fui. Le Maître des Ténèbres ne pardonne pas, le Maître des Ténèbres n'oublie pas. Le jour où Voldemort tua Narcissa, il crut qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il devint fou de rage, c'en était fini de son masque glacial, il se laissa submerger par les émotions.

Rémus, annonceur de la terrible nouvelle, avait posé sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, faute de savoir quoi faire. Aussitôt, Drago Malefoy s'était raidi, ses poings fermés laissaient voir apercevoir ses jointures plus blanches que d'ordinaire, si cela était possible. Il repoussa violemment Lupin bien qu'il aurait voulu lui arracher la tête. Ou lui faire bouffer sa main. Ou lui crever les yeux. Peut-être, non, sûrement les trois en même temps.

« Je suis désolée, Drago. J'aurais aimé… j'aurais aimé que ça se passe autrement. »

_Ce n'est PAS vrai. C'est impossible. Dumbledore avait promis. Il _lui_ avait promis qu'il la protégerait. Il a dit qu'elle serait en sécurité. IL L'AVAIT PROMIS ! Il lui avait menti. Ce n'était qu'un vieux fou bon pour l'asile ! C'était un menteur, un menteur, menteur, menteur, menteur. Ce n'était qu'un traître !_

« Narcissa ne voulait que ton bien. Elle me l'a dit le jour où vous nous avez rejoints. Elle a dit… elle a dit que …

- Ne parlez pas d'elle. _Jamais_. NE-ME-PARLEZ-PAS-D'ELLE ! N'essayez pas de me faire croire que vous étiez amis, que vous êtes désolé car vous ne l'êtes pas. Vous ne savez rien d'elle. Vous êtes contents de vous en être débarrasser, n'est-ce pas ? Une de moins à surveiller. Ce n'était que la femme d'un Mangemort, de toute façon. Elle allait nous trahir un jour ou l'autre. C'est ça que vous essayez de me cacher ? Pathétique. Qu'aucun de vous n'ose me parler d'elle. »

Il brûlait de les insulter tous parce qu'ils en avaient rien à foutre que la seule qui comptait pour lui crève. Ils en avaient rien à foutre qu'il ait mal au point d'en vouloir dégueuler, rien à foutre qu'il se sente abandonné.

Il se retrouva sans savoir comment assis sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans ses mains. Il respira une, deux fois. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi la tuer ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça lui arrivait à lui ? Ce n'était pas juste. Sa mère… sa mère était la seule à l'aimer. Du moins, il savait qu'il ne comptait pas pour rien à ses yeux. La réalisation était rapide, dure et inique.

Lorsqu'on ouvrit la porte quelques heures plus tard, il sut que c'était elle. Qui d'autre viendrait le voir ?

Elle marcha silencieusement jusque lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit son poids contrebalancer le sien. La chaleur de son corps était réconfortante, bien qu'il y ait quelques centimètres les séparant. Elle savait ne pas être envahissante.

Il ne la rejeta pas. Ce n'était pas de la pitié mais de la compassion, il en était sûr.

Drago Malefoy avait le cœur lourd. Il se sentait vide. Il _était _vide.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, dit-elle d'une voix claire, presque forte et pourtant veloutée à la fois. A ces mots, il releva sa tête.

- Elle est partie parce qu'on, parce que _j'ai_ rejoint l'Ordre. C'est suffisant pour être coupable. Ses yeux la menaçaient mais elle n'était pas effrayée.

- Mais tu ne l'es pas. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Voldemort (il grogna) ne devrait pas être le sorcier qu'il est. Ce n'est pas ta faute s'il est un fou, un cruel serpent.

- Je suis un serpent aussi.

- Tu n'es pas mortel.

- Mon venin est sournois et tue quand même. Ma mère y a goûté, répliqua-t-il, écoeuré.

- Tu préfèrerais être rangé dans ses rangs ? Torturer, _tuer_ des Moldus parce qu'ils existent ? Tu me tuerais moi ? Tuerais-tu de sang-froid un enfant, ses parents comme on l'a fait pour ta mère ? Tu crois que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu ?

- Qu'en sais-tu ?! s'énerva Drago. C'était ma mère, pas la tienne.

- C'était ta _mère_ ! Je ne prétends pas la connaître mais je sais au moins qu'elle n'était pas mauvaise. Elle n'aurait pas laissé Voldemort (Drago grimaça) terroriser le monde des sorciers si elle le pouvait ! Tu as fait le bon choix.

- Comment le savoir si je le paye si cher ? Elle était la seule à m'aimer. La seule que j'aimais. Que me reste-t-il ? Pourquoi continuer ? Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, plus rien à gagner. »

Elle fut blessée. Ils n'étaient pas amis et ne le seraient jamais, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Mais elle était _quelque chose_, non ? Ils travaillaient ensemble, parlaient de temps en temps et ridiculisaient même parfois leurs peurs. Drago n'avait personne d'autre et il lui faisait confiance parce que c'était elle. Loyale, compréhensive, patiente, intelligente et douce.

Elle pensait qu'après tous ces mois, elle serait _quelque chose_ pour lui.

« Tu as fait le bon choix parce que c'était la chose à faire. Tu ne pouvais pas devenir un Mangemort…

- Mais j'en suis déjà un ! Ne vois-tu pas cette Marque ? lui cria-t-il en montrant son avant-bras gauche. J'en suis un.

- Non, tu ne l'es pas. Tu ne l'as pas choisi.

- Faux.

- Tu ne savais pas ! Tu as agi comme un imbécile mais il te l'aurait quand même apposé. Il n'aurait pas attendu ton consentement, c'était une punition ! Tu ne pouvais pas le combattre, personne ne le peut mis à part Harry. Il t'aurait assassiné sur place si tu t'étais rebellé en face de lui et ta mère aussi. Tu as gagné deux ans.

- Ce n'est pas assez ! J'en ai marre, Granger, j'en ai marre de cette vie et de ce monde ! Il y a 5 ans, de l'argent, des gens à snober me comblaient. Pose-moi la question et maintenant tout ce qui me suffirait c'est qu'on me fiche la paix ! Je n'en ai plus rien à faire d'être riche, d'être un Sang-Pur car le sort est le même. Crever. Je veux juste ma mère. Est-ce trop demander ?

- Tu peux encore avoir la paix.

- Mais elle n'est plus là ! Tu t'attends à ce que je tourne la page ?

- Tu ne peux pas l'oublier, elle ne t'a pas laissé. Elle est encore là, aussi longtemps que tu la garderas dans ton cœur. Bats-toi pour elle. Elle a été assassinée parce qu'elle a voulu te protéger.

- Ma faute.

- Non, c'est elle qui a accouché, c'est la sienne !

- Je ne t'autorise pas à …

- Cesse d'être stupide ! d'être aveugle. Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu n'as pas demandé _ça_. Fais en sorte qu'elle n'a pas pris de risques pour que son fils perde la vie ou prenne la mauvaise décision le lendemain !

- Comment ? Dis-le moi !

- En me laissant te guider, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. »

Ses yeux gris se perdirent dans le regard chocolaté d'Hermione. Elle était belle à sa façon. Elle ne souriait pas mais n'en était pas moins déterminée. Elle voulait l'aider. Il ne comprenait pas ses raisons et il se dit qu'il n'y avait rien à comprendre. Et il voulut qu'_elle_ l'aide. C'était soudain, la blessure était toute fraîche mais seule elle pouvait l'apaiser. Il voulait être quelque chose.

Ce fut le moment qu'elle choisit pour prendre entre ses mains son visage pâle et diaphane et l'embrasser. Il ne protesta pas. Elle y mettait toute sa douceur, s'y prenant lentement. Il répondit. C'était un baiser langoureux, sans passion ni vigueur, mais il était chaud et réconfortant. Il l'embrassait à en oublier son nom.

Ils ne firent pas l'amour cette nuit-là. Non pas qu'il était trop tôt, mais parce que c'était une mauvaise chose à ne pas faire. Il avait besoin de chaleur mais pas celle-là. Il préféra laisser Hermione lui caresser le dos, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme et qu'elle s'enfouit dans ses bras.

Il avait besoin de protéger quelque chose, quelqu'un, d'aimer quelqu'un pour savoir où marcher. Et il n'aurait pas pu mieux trouver.

Il avait d'abord cru que sa nuit serait courte. Mais pleurant sur les cheveux indomptables d'Hermione, Morphée l'emporta. A son réveil, il vit Hermione encore assoupie et il sut qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Sa mère était vraiment morte. Il ne sentait plus aussi lourd que la veille. Le sommeil ou Hermione, ou les deux peut-être, n'y était pas pour rien. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait ordonné la mort de Narcissa, de toute façon. Il le savait au fond de lui mais refusait de l'admettre. Après tout, il l'avait promis l'été de ses seize ans.

Mais Hermione était là pour l'aider à surmonter sa souffrance.

Il posa légèrement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Elle se réveilla à son tour.

Elle ne fut pas surprise de se voir aux côtés de celui qui fut longtemps un ennemi. Le mot était fort mais il n'en existait pas d'autre. Elle se sentait lourde car elle savait que cette tâche serait longue et délicate. Toutefois, elle n'abandonnerait pas. Il pouvait être ce quelque chose qui lui manquait encore, elle le sentait. Son sentiment fut renforcé lorsque ce matin-là, elle trouva son regard braqué sur elle, triste et pourtant avec une fragile lueur d'espoir.

Il l'embrassa encore.

Un jour, peut-être.

…

Drago ne se remit de la mort de Narcissa qu'après deux saisons. Il avait fini par accepter son décès le jour où on lui remit sa baguette magique. Elle ne reviendrait jamais. Il relâcha toute l'affliction compressée en lui et elle partit. Il se sentit plus léger. Ce jour-là, Hermione devint sa passion.

Dès lors, chaque baiser le faisait l'aimer et l'aimer encore plus et réciproquement. Ils tombèrent amoureux, c'était aussi simple que cela

Dès lors, ils ne pouvaient plus dormir séparés. Ils devaient être deux pour être un.

…

« Pourquoi tu m'aimes ? »

La question s'était échappée des lèvres du jeune homme mais il ne le regrettait pas. Il voulait savoir. Il la fixa droit dans les yeux, sans pour autant arrêter de parcourir les courbes de son corps. Sa peau nue était soyeuse sous ses doigts marmoréens.

La question était simple. Hermione ne s'y attendait pas. Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre. Pourquoi l'aimait-elle ? Elle ne savait pas. Était-ce de la pitié ? Non, elle ne ferait jamais rien de la sorte et il avait perdu Narcissa un an auparavant. Cependant, il ne lui susurrait jamais des mots doux. Il ne lui disait « je t'aime » que lorsqu'il la pensait endormie. Ils ne parlaient jamais, en fait. Il était définitivement beau à voir (ce n'était certainement pas pour cette raison), surtout quand il était décoiffé. Alors il la laissait jouer avec ses cheveux. (qu'il venait de coiffer) et ne changeait rien de la journée. Parce que c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'aimait parce qu'il l'aimait.

Etait-ce mal ?

Puis elle réalisa quelque chose. Elle l'aimait parce qu'elle se sentait bien avec lui. Parce qu'elle se sentait spéciale sous ses étreintes et qu'il avait une façon si particulière de prononcer son prénom. Elle l'aimait parce qu'elle se sentait invincible et confiante avec lui. Et c'était ça le vrai amour, n'est-ce pas ? Se sentir protéger et avoir la sensation de pouvoir braver tous les dangers pourvu qu'il fût là ?

Elle l'avait guéri. Il était redevenu entier, lui-même. Elle ne s'était pas aperçu qu'elle l'aimait pour _lui_, pour l'homme qu'il était devenu et non plus pour se trouver elle.

Oui. Elle était prête à tout lui donner à son tour.

Elle sourit des plus sincèrement et Drago tomba si possible une nouvelle fois éperdument amoureux d'elle. Elle était son idée même de perfection et elle l'aimait en retour.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre sa réponse, elle le lui avait déjà donnée. Quand il l'embrassa, il se crut plus vivant (et optimiste) que jamais. Il avait hâte que la guerre se finisse, il avait hâte de pouvoir offrir le monde à Hermione.

.

* * *

Review?


End file.
